James' Bad Week
by TrinitiFire
Summary: James is in a fight with Lily but when Lily puts a strange curse on him he ends up having a bad week. This is my first fic so pg-13 just 2 b safe!
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first fic, so don't kill me if it's a bit strange or bad. Thoughts are in brackets sometimes   
  
  


James* Bad Week

Ch.1 The Fight   
  
  


James and Lily were fighting again, as usual. 

"Your such a bitch, all you do is show off how smart you are!", James yelled at Lily.

"You're a stupid randy prat who shows his muscles all the time,(they are nice though Lily thought) thinks you're the best guy in school, and plays stupid immature jokes", Lily yelled back ,(I can't believe I thought that) Lily said mentally kicking herself.

" Well your just a red-headed flamer , your just like the dragon I saw when I was in Romania, it was the ugliest thing I've ever seen next to you." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lily was extremely angry. She couldn't even shoot back a comment.

James knew then that he went to far and that he would pay for what he did. He waited for like what seemed forever for her to say something, but she never did all she did was start crying.

" Your such an (sniffle) arshole and you will pay for it." she said finally.

Before she walked away she shot her hand into her robe and took out her wand and mumbled something under her breath. 

James wondered what happened for a minute and then left it alone thinking it was nothing.

James walked up to his dormitory and walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He was a handsome 16 year old with jet black hair and milk chocolate eyes that girls would just melt into. He was very muscular from Quidditch which he was captain of the Grffyindor team and an excellent chaser. One of the best in 50 years. He walked over to his four-poster bed and thought about what girlfriend he had the week before. He also had many girlfriends, a new one every week most of the time. He remembered the time he had a girlfriend for almost three months when he found her cheating with some guy from Slytherin. So he found another girl from his fan club from Hufflepuff mostly and went out with her for a week. James had just fallen asleep when his friends came in Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew (a/n: lil bastard grrrr). Sirius was just as handsome as James except he had longer brownish black hair and blue eyes. He was tall and very strong. He also played Quidditch except as a beater. Remus was a tall and always looked sick but he was still very cute. He had sandy colored hair and gray-blue eyes. He was a werewolf but he never told anyone because he thought his friends would disown him. However his friends stuck by him and became animagi for him, so they could run around the grounds together when he was a werewolf. Peter was short and chubby with blonde hair and beady dark brown eyes. He followed James, Sirius, and Remus around and that's how he became a Marauder. They were the most popular guys in school and all the girls feel for them, well except for Peter.

"Prongs, mate, wake up, we saw what happened, it ain't gonna be pretty tomorrow" Sirius said laughingly. " I know I just got carried away, whatever, I'll deal with it in the morning" James said. " I can't wait to see what you look like tomorrow " Remus said laughing. " What are you the hell are you talking about Moony?" Sirius asked. " Oh nothing Padfoot, nothing at all" Moony chuckled and went to bed. Peter had already gone to sleep when they walked in. Sirius decided to go to bed as well.

Meanwhile in the girls dormitory. 

Lily had just stopped crying so she could talk to her friends. " Are you sure your ok Lily?" Shaughnessy asked. " I'm fine Shae don't worry, I already got my revenge you'll see tomorrow." Lily said smiling at Shae. All her friends called her Shae for short. " You did?.... OMG I can*t wait until tomorrow" Monica shrieked in joy. " Yeah c'mon tell us I don*t want to wait that long." Ellen said trying to convince Lily. "No, you guys will have to wait until tomorrow morning", Lily said, "I'm going to bed now see ya in the morning." And with that they all went to bed disappointed that Lily wouldn't tell them. Lily was actually really pretty. She had long auburn hair down to her hips. She had creamy white skin with freckles across the bridge of her nose and shimmering emerald green eyes and was tall. Shae had a little over shoulder length blonde hair freckles and green eyes. She was average height. Monica was tall with shoulder blade length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Ellen was also average height with medium brown hair three quarters down her back with golden-brown eyes.  


The morning Lily woke up cheerfully over last nights event and took a shower. Eventually they went down to breakfast. Meanwhile In the boys dormitory.

James got up to Sirius and Remus laughing at him. " What's so funny you guys?" James asked confused (a/n :hahaha moni n shae). "Nothing seriously nothing" Sirius said through a fit of laughter. James got up and walked into the bathroom and screamed like a little girl.   


Hahahaha!! A cliffhanger Ill write more later today or tomorrow I cant wait for reviews so send them Don't flame unless its completely necessary.

LuVsS~

~*Trintifire*~


	2. The Cause of the Bad Week

Hope u liked the first chapter... I'm going 2 continue now   


James' Bad Week   


Ch.2 The Cause of his Bad Week   


"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" James screeched again from the bathroom. He ran out put on his robes and walked quickly out of the dormitory, followed by Sirius and Remus. "I'm gonna kill her!" James screamed scaring a couple of first years. Sirius and Remus were still laughing over what happened and had to run to keep up with James as he made his way down the Great Hall.   


Almost everybody that taught or attended school was in the Great Hall. Everyone sniggered and whispered to each other. A good amount of girls let out a small "eek!" as he walked passed them. James walked right over to Lily. She was chocking on her bacon, egg, and cheese bagel when he came up to her. He looked like he was going to kill her. "Fix. this. right. now!" James yelled in her face pointing to his face. She could barely get out "I cant!" since she was laughing so hard. She turned to her friends and got high five from each of them. " I want this off my face right now, Evans" he said trying to hit her or curse her. " I cant get that huge disgusting (giggle) zit off" she said loudly so that everyone in the hall could hear her. Everyone started to laugh even the girls in his fan club. It was true James had a huge disgusting zit on his forehead. It was the size of a fingernail and looked like it was about to burst any minute but it didn't*t . He grabbed Lily*s wrist and practically dragged her to the hospital wing.   


"Madam Pomfrey" James cried. 

" Oh, Your back Potter, what is it Ahhh!!!" Madam Pomfrey said annoyed. 

"Change me back now", James demanded " I cant walk around like this!" 

"Who did this to you James?" Poppie (nickname) asked already knowing who it was, "Come here let me see if I can get rid of that thing!" 

Lily sat there laughing as Poppie tried every way to get rid of it while James told her that he just woke up with it on his forehead. 

" I'm sorry... I cant get rid of it! I've tried everything known to wizarding world to fix it but it won't go away...Miss Evans I would like to ask.... just how did you do that?" She asked questioningly. 

" I just got really mad and said big zit as I pointed my wand at James' face." 

Lily knew very well what was going to happen to James but she didn't to just tell him she wanted him to ask .   


So they left together and as they made there way to back to the Great Hall James asked 

" how long this will last, my girlfriend won't like this..."

"Of course she won't, I'll enjoy watching her break up with you." 

"Why is that?" James asked really wondering why. (Does she like me?, Evans no way why did I think that) 

" Because its gonna be there for a week from last night when I put the curse on you and if you or your friends try to get rid of it, it will get worse." in a laughing matter way. 

"WHAT??" James said screaming in her ear. 

"Dear God James I wanted to be able to hear when I was 75 but now I don*t think I can hear at all" Lily said while poking her ear. 

" I thought this was only going to last a few hours...a week.....how could you Lily?" sounding angry and sad at the same time. 

" You hurt me a lot last night! at least you'll know what it feels like to be made fun of all the time." 

At that they walked into the Great Hall and sat down with their friends. Even though Lily was beautiful, people made fun of her because of how smart and nerdy she seemed to be. 

Lily sat down with her friends and continued eating breakfast. Her friends were chatting about the event that just happened. " Good job Lily, you kicked his ars this time..." Ellen proclaimed very cheerfully. .

Monica and Shae exchanged high fives. "Yea I guess" Lily said trying to sound cheerful. 

"You guys I think we should leave it alone for now" Monica said being the sensible one of the group. 

" Ok... what class do we have first?" Shae asked changing the subject. They all knew what was coming up. Potions with the Slytherins..

" That sucks for you Prongs." Sirius said through a mouthful of eggs. 

" Well why don't we ask someone for makeup so you can at least cover it up, I think I might get sick if I have to look at it any longer." Remus said laughing. This comment made Sirius and Peter fall of their seats in laughter and making James throw a piece of toast in Remus' face. 

"Lets go, we have potions next" Sirius said still cracking up which earned a smack in the back of the head. Lily felt bad after a while, James was non-stop made fun of in potions. Although only few of them got away without something weird growing out of them or burned a little bit.   


Next chapter ill go into detail of what happened in potions and the rest of THE FIRST DAY!!!!!!....hahahahahaha that sounded kinda like 28 days w/e Review if u like 

~*Trinitifire*~


End file.
